


Okami, Messenger of the Gods

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Art, Chibi, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gods, Human Amaterasu (Okami), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Atsumu is okami, messenger of the goddess Inari, he lives deep in the forest in an old temple.Ацуму — оками, посланник богини Инари, живет глубоко в лесу в старом храме.
Series: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195787
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Haikyuu спецквест 2021





	Okami, Messenger of the Gods

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/f6fFQ8C.png)


End file.
